La Pareja Perfecta
by elizabethcullenbelikov
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando te das cuenta que tu vida es un asco?... ¿cuándo vives en un mundo de apariencias?... ¿estarías dispuesto a cambiar por el verdadero amor aunque no sea perfecto?


**¿Qué pasa cuando te das cuenta que tu vida es un asco?... ¿cuándo vives en un mundo de apariencias?... ¿estarías dispuesto a cambiar por el verdadero amor aunque no sea perfecto?**

**- BUENO CHICAS ESTE MI PRIMER FICS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**CAPITULO 1 EL INSTITUTO**

**Otro día más en mi perfecta vida como Isabella Swan, Capitana del equipo de porrista del instituto: Phoenix High School, tenía todo lo que una chica de 17 años podía desear un novio perfecto el capitán del equipo de futbol, James era el chico más popular además de guapo. Éramos la pareja perfecta el capitán del equipo de futbol con la capitana del equipo de porristas, el me trata taba como una princesa pero nos hacía falta esa chispa de amor aunque a mí no me importaba mucho eso mientras fuéramos la pareja perfecta. Vivía con mi madre Renee una mujer de negocios que estaba casada con Phil un hombre que era 5 años menor que ella pero se adoraban mutuamente. Mi padre vivía en Forks , era el alcalde del pueblo y ahora estaba en una campaña de reelección política, era muy respetado y poderoso en esa región; yo lo trataba muy poco y por lo que sabio el quería que viviera con el pero yo nunca quise.**

**-¿BELLA ESTAS LISTA?-grito mi madre desde la cocina.**

**-SI, ¡MAMA EN UN MOMENTO BAJO!-me di una última mirada en el espejo, llevaba mi mini falda estilo militar que resaltaba mis largas y esbeltas piernas, mi camiseta blanca preferida la cual tenía un corte V en el cuello que dejaba ver sutil mente el nacimiento de mis senos, sote mi cabello castaño el cual caía en cascada hasta mi cintura y me calce mis converse. Baje corriendo por las escaleras con mi mochila en el hombro.**

**- Lista mama ya nos podemos ir**

**-Bella aun no haz desayunado ¡apresúrate! - me dijo mi mama mirándome de una forma reprobatoria.**

**-¡mama estoy haciendo dieta! Solo tomare el jugo de naranja y una manzana**

**-pero por Dios Bella, ¡mírate! Estas delgada no necesitas hacer ninguna dieta –me regaño **

**-pronto es el baile primavera y si quiero estar en el perfecto vestido que compre debo estar mas flaca aparte que como futura reina del baile debo estar **_**perfecta**_**- me miraba furiosa mientras le decía esto.**

**-¡pero Isabella si ya estas perfecta! No necesitas hacer niguna dieta- me dejo mi madre visiblemente molesta.**

**-Bueno Bella se nos hace tarde, a ti Bella para ir al instituto y a nosotros para ir al trabajo- Entro Phil relajando la tensión del ambiente.**

**Me retoque un poco mi maquillaje antes de bajar de mi pequeño bebe mi Audi R8 Spider rojo descapotable. Al verme mis amigos se les planto una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros y vinieron a mi encuentro.**

**-¡hola futura reina del baile! – éramos amigas desde preescolar ella era una morena con mucha presencia su cabello negro ondulado hasta la cintura. Era muy comprensiva y era novia de Ben Cheney aunque él no pertenecía a un equipo, el era muy estudioso y ayudaba a mi amiga en todo, a ella le no importaba que las demás chicas del equipo le dijeran que debería dejar a Ben por algún chico del equipo. Ella defendía su amor y en eso la envidiaba porque yo no podría contra las habladurías de las demás personas.**

**- Hola Ang te ves perfecta para patearles el trasero al equipo de la otra escuela hoy**

**- ¡bueno, bueno! Niñas vamos a entrar que llegamos las reinas – dijo Jessica que venía como siempre con su cabello en una cola y un vestido que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y unos espectaculares zapatos de tacón de aguja. Ella siempre venia vestida de esa forma según ella **_**"a cazar en la jungla". **_**Era la sub capitana del equipo y novia de Mike Newton un baboso que no soportaba y también amigo de James por esa razón tenía que aguantarme sus piropos de mal gusto, era un patán y mujeriego muy pocas chicas le faltaban en su lista de conquistas entre esas afortunadas estábamos Ángela y yo. Siempre me decía que con solo pedírselo dejaría a Jessica por mi. Era un pesado**

**- tienes razón Jess además las quiero a todas en el gimnasio en el receso tienen que probarse el uniforme y ensayar la porra porque de que ¡ganamos, ganamos! –grite eufórica**

**- ¿mi princesa que estas tramando? – llego james alzándome y dando vueltas conmigo al aire, luego me bajo y me dio un beso mirándome con sus profundos ojos azules –estas hermosa- dijo susurrándome en el oído.**

**- Nada diciéndole a las chicas que hoy vamos a ganar – respondí con una enorme sonrisa **

**- ok, eso es verdad y después de eso iremos a una fiesta en casa de Laurent a celebrar nuestro triunfo.**

**-¡listo! Llamare a mi mama y le diré que me quedare a dormir con Angela como siempre.**

**-lo siento Bella pero eso no se va a poder en esta ocasión – repuso mi amiga mirándome tristemente**

**- ¿porque Ang? Eso lo hacemos siempre**

**- Si, pero después del partido mis padres irán una cena con mis tíos y primos y debo estar allí con Ben , así que no podré ir ni siquiera a la fiesta –**

**-¿no puedes ponerle una excusa a tus papas?- dije triste**

**- no, ya lo intente todo – me respondió mi amiga con cara de que se había resignado a su destino.**

**- y tu Jess, si iras ¿verdad?**

**- Claro nena! Esa va hacer la fiesta del año – dijo con una enorme sonrisa – Dile a tu mama que vienes a la mía y listo!**

**-está bien le diré…. – mire a mi pobre amiga se perdería toda la diversión y agregue – pero no te preocupes Ang para el baile de primavera no te la perderás como que me llamo Bella Swan!**

**-pero Bella tú te llamas Isabella Swan – respondió Angela sonriendo.**

**-tecnicismos, tecnicismos –dije sonriente y todos estallaron en risas**

**Cuando empezó las clases nos separamos, yo tenía literatura mi materia preferida a la primera hora. La mañana paso rápidamente y cuando menos pensé ya estábamos todas reunidas en el gimnasio. Jessica estaba probando nuestro nuevo vestuario**

**-¿qué te parece Jess? –le pregunte**

**- esta espectacular Bella pero al mío le hare unos retoque estilo Stanley**

**- eso no Jessica- dijo Angela - ¿qué le harás? Aparte somos un equipo y todas debemos vernos iguales en todo caso el único diferente debería ser el de Bella porque ella es la capitana – dijo Angela mordazmente Jessica bufo**

**- no importa Ang después que no sea muy notorios los cambios – respondí tratando de calmar los ánimos**

**- no Bella para nada únicamente le subiré un poco a la falda y me escotare más la blusa- dijo Jessica- y tu Angela no te metas en lo que no te meta s en esto que no es tu problema, Aparte yo soy la sub capitana- Angela empezó a reír**

**- ¿Qué no es mi problema? Despierta Jessica esto es un equipo o tu cabeza hueca no lo logra comprender aparte como dices **_**sub capitana**_** o sea segunda- respondió Angela **

**- ¡MIRA PEDAZO DE SANTURRONA! – Grito Jessica –soy más que tu o sea mi opinión vale y tú no eres más que una…. – y la interrumpí esto se estaba poniendo feo**

**- ¡BASTA YA! – Grite llamando la atención de todo el equipo que ya tenían sus bandos escogidos – ¡no van a pelear más! Hoy es el partido y debemos estar más unidos que nunca o si no, no ganaremos – dije molesta – y tu jesssica has el cambio que quieras total no es una competencia intercolegial y tu Angela deja que hagas los cambios y si tú quieres lo haces también y listo! – ellas se miraron asesinamente por última vez y asintieron**

**- como quieras Bella, total las zorras, zorras se quedan! -dijo Angela dándole la espalda a Jessica**

**-¡ja! … siempre tan envidiosa weber – respondió Jessica**

**-¡Basta ya chicas! – Murmure – ahora a practicar todas que este circo se acabo**

**Luego de esa pelea las chicas se pusieron a practicar. Angela no se llevaba bien con Jessica, ella decía que Jessica envidiaba mi vida, novio y quería ser la capitana del equipo. Yo sabía que ella había estado resentida de que la ganara el puesto pero me tenía sin cuidado, yo la trataba lo mejor que podía al principio pero después me di cuenta que era una buena persona y que lo único que había que hacer era cobre llevarla. Además en mi mundo de chicas populares nunca faltaría la envidia de alguna hacia mí y yo lo aceptaba y sobrellevaba. Nuestro uniformes estaban listos consistían en mini faldas rojas con pantaloncillos blancos llevábamos unas camitas de tiras blancas con un pequeño chaleco rojo. Al finalizar las clases me despedí de todas y me quede ultimando detalles cuando finaliza Salí rumbo al estacionamiento era una de las pocas estudiantes que quedaban en el instituto ya que todos habían salido temprano por que el partido era en la noche, al acercarme al estacionamiento vi una silueta de un hombre recostado en mi auto.**

**Bueno esta es mi primera historia si les gusta dejen un comentario y si no también =P ¡espero que les guste!**


End file.
